Camp YuriYaoi
by SinfulLibrarian
Summary: Several people have come to two specific camps for some... Not-so-camp-friendly reasons. Follows these kids as they discover more about themselves. (All characters over 18)
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful Nature: The following is A-based on the comic Camp Sherwood, and B-the story for one of the drabbles in Sinful's Drabbles on my profile. Usually the drabbles have to wait until they're voted on, but seeing as I had help, we were able to write this one early. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Camp Yuri/Yaoi**

Two buses headed down the road directly parallel to each other towards directly parallel locations; Camp Lesiman, and Lesiwoman. The former was an all female camp, the latter an all male camp.

As the buses reached their destinations, the two sets of campers began filing out of the vehicles. At Camp Lesiman, Pacifica Northwest, Lilo, Kim Possible, Connie, Sadie, Myrtle, Starfan13 (real name still unknown), Gwen Tennyson, Star Butterfly, Kiki, Wendy Corduroy, Susan and Mary Test, Zoey, Yumi, Aelita, Mabel Pines, Kuki and Abigail, AKA Numbers 3 and 5, and Dawn stepped out.

At Camp Lesiwoman, Dipper Pines, Jeremy, Marco Diaz, Peedee Frimen, Duncan, Steven Universe, Marc Clark, Kenoi, Wallabee and Maurice, AKA Numbers 4 and 9, Ulrich, Odd, Jim and Tim, Johnny Test, Kevin, Lee, Oscar, and Mike stepped out into the camp.

The two camps were right next to each other, with only a river and small amount of trees in between them that grew into the woods the further down one went. Both camps had four councilors in charge of the place, Hekapoo, Clover, Shego, and Nani for Lesiman, Buck Dewey, David, Alejandro, and Chad, AKA Number 274 for Lesiwoman.

"Alright girls! We have group duties tomorrow let's get some shut eye!" Shego yelled to the girls in her cabin. As soon as the lights went out the Test twins grinned an almost evil looking grin as they moved some floor boards to the side to reveal a trapdoor.

They'd planned this out ahead of time, having come to the camp when it was empty to set up the temporary lab. They weren't about to let a dull summer interrupt their research. They climbed down the preset ladder, closing the door above them. No one was any the wiser.

Mainly because most of them were up to something as well. Connie had already snuck out towards the river by the time the Test twins had left. Camp rules or not she and Steven had decided together that they weren't gonna spend the summer without each other.

Admittedly even the counselor Shego was doing something a little risky, in her special room next to the cabin she wore a classic leather dominatrix outfit. Loving the look on Kim Possible's face when she walked into the cabin. "On your knees princess you know the drill~" Shego purred.

Kim blushed at this. It was true, she did, and she probably would follow it before the night was over, but she hadn't been expecting Shego to try going for it here. They could both get in trouble for it. Then again, maybe that was exactly why Shego was going for it.

"Maybe you could be the sub this time." Kim said with a smirk. In truth, they tended to go back and forth between who was on top and bottom fairly often, but they both knew it was Shego's turn. Kim just wanted to make more of a game out of it.

Shego smirked at this, "Maybe. Or maybe it's been too long since your last punishment~" She said, Kim biting the inside of her cheek as she did. She'd never admitted how much she preferred Shego being on top, but with how she screamed, she hardly needed to. Before she could say anything else Kim heard the click of her favorite pink collar around her neck as she was thrown to the bed.

"Come on princess, I know you want this as much as I do~ But feel free to struggle a bit, mamma like~" Shego said, looking down at Kim lustfully. Kim bit her lip, wondering if she could manage to actually gain dominance. It only took her a moment to realize that she was going to be on bottom, and she was happy with this.

She did still struggle though, knowing Shego enjoyed it. With the only warning being "Count~" the green skinned ex-villainess spanked Kim hard. "O-one." Kim said obeying the count command, Shego went all out slamming her open palm on Kim's rear again. "T-two." Kim's right cheek was already red, a fact that delighted Shego.

"F-four, five! S-s-six~" Kim groaned as Shego reddened her entire ass with strike after strike, the heat and wetness between her legs growing with each one until it was nearly hard to breathe. Shego let her hand run over Kim's rump, then moved between her legs.

"Good job princess~ Soooo wet for mommy~" Shego grinned lustfully as she ran her fingers through the outside of Kim's pussy, covering her fingers in slick juices. She moved her fingers up to Kim's face. "Suck~" Kim nodded sucking her juices of the fingers dutifully.

When she'd licked them clean, Shego moved them back between Kim's legs. "You want it~?" She asked teasingly, fingers trailing around the outside of her slit without pushing inside. Kim whimpered slightly, "Y-yes." She groaned submissively.

"Tell me what it is you want~" Shego ordered with a grin. "I want you to use me~ F-fuck me like a sleeve till it hurts~" Shego smiled at this. Before it had taken a lot more to get Kim to this point, but she'd gotten used to being the submissive by now.

Shego stood and began stripping out of what little she had on, making Kim wetter if that were possible (Pun intended) Kim blushed when she saw Shego get out her biggest strapon. Nine inches long and very thick.

Shego didn't let Kim move from her position or give her any warning before thrusting the large rod into her roughly. She gave Kim only a few moments to get used to it before she began thrusting into her quickly, forcing the toy member into her slit hole harder.

Kim screamed in pleasure, the pain drowned out by the feeling of the plastic rod rubbing against her G-spot as it went on a collision course with her cervix. Shego squeezed Kim's bright red cheeks hard as she thrust as deep as possible, the toy bottoming out against Kim's cervix.

"Sh-Shego~!" Was all Kim could really get out, any attempts to speak or even think overridden as the intense pleasure washed over her, flooding her senses. It had been too long since her and Shego's last get together; meaning it had been almost a full twenty-four hours.

Shego saw that Kim was getting close, and picked up the pace to send her over the edge quickly. Kim could only scream as juices flooded out of her cunt soaking the strapon and the sheets beneath her. Shego grabbed a ball-gag and slid it into Kim's mouth as she pounded into her, drawing out her climax and muffling her screams of pleasure. "This is gonna be a long night baby doll~"

Meanwhile the all boys camp weren't doing much better in the rules department. Steven snuck away to meet with Connie but was followed by Ben Tennison. The Possible twins also snuck out to the forest for their own… Experiments. (All characters are over 18 ) Dipper Pines got his sneaking gear to sneak in on the girls.

Wallabee and Maurice, Number 4 and Number 9, snuck into Number 274's Counselor's cabin. Number 4 didn't like it, as Chad was, at least as far as he was concerned, still a villain. He only followed because he trusted Number 9's word.

"So what's this all about huh?" He questioned. Chad rolled his eyes, "You'd already know if you paid any attention kid. There's something big here, maybe even a few things. High level tech, better than we've ever seen from any of the known organizations. It's our job to figure out what it is and if it's dangerous to the KND."

"Could be anybody here." Number 9. Chad nodded, taking out a piece of paper, "Well right now we have three specific targets to look into. Well four if you count individual people as targets, The Possible Brothers, a kid named Ben Tennison. And I don't know why but some weird furry named Odd." Chad said, reading from the list he'd been given.

"The girls have their own targets to look into. We will rendezvous with them in the forest when we finish. Number 9 you and number 4 are gonna look into the Odd kid first, we know the least about him so he's the biggest anomaly so far, and is supposedly connected to the 'Lyoko incidents'. I have Counselor duties but I'll join back up with you at roughly midnight when we check on the girls' progress, hopefully it is this Odd guy and we'll be able to deal with it silently."

Meanwhile in the woods an orange haired girl floated a book in front of her, reading as she walked. As Gwen walked, she heard sounds in the distance. She could ignore the noise, but she could sense magic in the area.

She took off towards the source, hearing the sound of giggling as she got closer. Soon seeing a blonde woman with hearts on her cheeks wave a wand around in her hand as a brunette with braces watched on smiling.

Star Butterfly was hanging out with Starfan13 performing magic tricks. She'd needed to practice anyway, and having an audience made it easier to put effort into the action. Gwen watched, confused by the style of her magic. It seemed she required the wand to do most of it, which to Gwen was odd as her style of magic required special languages and hand gestures.

As she watched, she went from passively interested, to slightly annoyed. Her magic was just… childish, made worse by the fact that it was actually working, summoning various animals, monsters and colored lights and energy.

Gwen needed to know how and why this was working, and so stepped into view of Star and Starfan13. "Oh! Hi! You're…. Gwen right?" Star asked upon seeing her. "Yeah.. who exactly are you?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I'm Star Butterfly!" She greeted with a smile, putting her hand out to shake Gwen's enthusiastically. Gwen looked at her curiously, then politely reached out to shake her hand, "I was just curious about that magic you were using, it's.. Not like any kind I've ever seen or used." She said diplomatically, slightly confusing Star until her mind focused instead on Gwen mentioning that she to was a magic user.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Star asked excitedly. This made Gwen even more confused and she was starting to get a headache from it, "Oh! I use incantations, usually latin. Plus hand gestures. I believe the technical term is Evocation."

"Hmmmm… Where I'm from that usually falls under the… Dark Magic category…." Star said hoping she didn't offend Gwen. Gwen frowned at this, "Dark magic?" She questioned. Star nodded, "I mean.. I'm sure you didn't know, but.."

"But nothing," Gwen said, "My magic is fine, it's yours that's strange and chaotic." "Okay so yeah maybe my magic is a little chaotic," Star admitted, "But that doesn't make mine bad." "No, just ridiculous." Gwen said smugly. Star pouted crossing her arms. "You're ridiculous!" She said, trying her best to not sound like she's whining.

"Why don't you test it?" Starfan13 said, mostly just wanting to see a magical battle happen, "You've both got magic, so you can both try it against each other and see whose is better. Also you two sound like an old married couple the way you're arguing." She grinned.

Gwen and Star both blushed lightly at this, only encouraging Starfan13 to ship it harder. She smiled as they both pretended to ignore the second part of the statement, agreeing to the magical duel idea to see who was better.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sinful Nature: Been awhile since my last co-written fic, and this'll be the first one not posted on my profile as well. I think it's turning out good so far ^-^ don't worry, we'll get to everyone in both camps eventually.**

 **Sinful Librarian: Thank you for allowing me to collab with you Sinful Nature! Sinful OC's unite! :D Also Say hello to my Library.**

 **Sinful Nature: Not a problem, and hello Library! For those reading, be sure to check out my works as well. Anywho, I believe that's all for this chapter, we'll try to have the next out quickly.**

 **Library: Hello Miss. Nature~ *A robotic woman in a black cocktail dress grinned lowering next to you* Aren't you cute~**

 **Sinful Nature: *Grins mischievously* Why thank you~ I was just about to tell you the same.**

 **Library: *Grins picking Nature up and carrying her into a private room***

 **SL: Ooooohhhh dear… Should I tell her I designed the body off of her Slime Queen? ….. Well she'll find out pretty soon. Sinful Librarian Signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Yuri/Yaoi**

The first week at the camps had passed. Most of the occupants had gotten used to the area and settled into one routine or another, but some, like Ben Tennyson, were just getting bored of the place.

To try and alleviate this, he decided to head out into the woods at night, figuring that if there was anything out there, he could handle it. He walked through the forest scrolling through his Omnitrix to see if it'll behave.

"Ugh why is this thing so weird? It's not responding at all.." He thought aloud as he walked. After a few more minutes of mundane walking and fiddling, the watch began to light up, identifying the presence of an unidentified alien life form in the immediate area. It was pointing him deeper into the woods. He grinned at the prospect of a fight.

Ben immediately started running in the indicated direction, the watch saying it was not far away enough for XLR8. When the watch stopped he was in a small clearing with a hollowed out trunk in the center.

Ben looked around, not seeing anything in the area, "Hello?" He questioned aloud, not seeing the issue with announcing his presence to an enemy he couldn't yet see. He walked passed the tree trunk, "Aliens?" He questioned again.

He started quieting down when he heard what sounded like giggling from the edge of the clearing. He crept over carefully, hand hovering above his watch as he prepared to strike, jumping back in surprise when he saw a sudden light appear and vanish from behind a tree.

Ben, Now even more curious, tiptoed even quieter up to the tree and peeked around it, seeing what he thought was a tall mocha skinned woman with wavy bouncy black hair, at least a D cup in chest size, a small pink shirt that showed more midriff then Ben's ever seen, and tight form fitting blue jeans.

He just stared for a moment, blushing lightly as his eyes wandered over her curved form. She hadn't noticed him yet. She looked up into the sky, a wide, excited smile on her face. She heel spun on her bare feet eagerly, her long hair twirling with her, and the pink gemstone in her midriff becoming visible to Ben.

Seeing the gem, he had no doubt that this was the alien. But actually seeing her, he wasn't sure he actually wanted to fight her. She didn't look like she was any kind of threat, and he wasn't even sure how to approach her.

So being a dumbass teenage boy he just stood and stared, a faint string of drool rolling down his cheek. Eyes wide as saucers and watch going haywire, his heart thumped in his ears like a circus drum.

This caused him to be seen just a few moments later when the alien turned around, jumping back in surprise at Ben's presence. Seeing that it was just a boy from the camp, she sighed, "Sorry, you startled me there for a second." She said with a chuckle.

"I.. um.." Was all Ben could come up with. The alien walked over to him, holding her hand out, "I'm Stevonnie." She introduced, figuring that this would help calm him down. She hoped he hadn't actually seen the fusing, as this would create all the problems that they'd been trying to avoid.

"Humina…. U-uhhhh…. BEN! BEN MY NAME IS BEN!" Ben slapped himself in the face to stop from staring and shook Stevonnie's hand. Face an even darker shade of pink than her shirt and not making eye contact for fear of embarrassing himself more.

Stevonnie giggled at this, the sound of it just as alluring as her appearance, if not more so. "Nice to meet you Ben." She said, "What brought you out here?" She asked, wondering how he'd ended up finding her.

"Ohhhhh Uhhh… I-i was just bored. Wanted to go exploring then thought I saw a flash of light and came over here." Ben explained practically biting his tongue at first so he didn't just blurt out about how his watch had acted up.

"Oh that, that was.." Stevonnie hesitated, "My flashlight. It was turning on and off randomly a bit ago, heh, sorry if it freaked you out." She was a horrendous liar, but Ben wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders at the moment.

"So anyway, you were bored?" Stevonnie said, wanting to change the topic from the light she'd made quickly, "I was planning on going to the river for a little while, wanna come with?" She asked Ben with a smile.

Ben nearly exploded at the idea of seeing this total _BABE_ in front of him swimming, or near any body of water. He nodded his head wordlessly so fast he and Stevonnie were surprised he didn't get Whiplash when he finally stopped.

She giggled again at this, taking his hand, "Let's go." She said, leading him with her to the lake, very nearly dragging him as the physical contact seemed to melt his ability to think and move properly.

They reached the lake quickly. Stevonnie walked over to the edge of it, dipping her toes into the cool water. "Feels great." She says, removing her top and shorts without hesitation, leaving her in only the undergarments beneath as she stepped into the water, not noticing Ben's reaction to it.

Ben felt like he was gonna have a nose bleed, a mocha skinned goddess with water covering her body in her underwear, and oh god she was wearing white underwear. He covered his face and once he figured out how his body worked again stripped down to his shorts and watch jumping in after her.

"Why didn't you take the watch off?" Stevonnie asked curiously as she lifted her head out of the water, the moisture running down her smooth skin almost teasingly. "Hello?" She asked after about twenty seconds of Ben staring at her silently, followed by deep blushing and a quick turn around to hide a growing bulge.

"I-i can't it's stuck. S-superglue accident. D-don't worry it's water proof." Ben prayed to whatever celestial being above that his ability to make stuff up hadn't failed him as he turned his back on the beautiful being to hide his arousal.

Stevonnie didn't buy it for a moment (or at least the logical half of her didn't buy it) but decided against pressing him on it. "Don't worry about it, stupid accidents happen all the time." She said, letting herself fall back into the water with a small splash.

Ben let out a deep breath he hadn't been fully aware he was holding and dove under the water hoping it would kill the trouser snake before it became noticeable. Opening his eyes underwater when he realized he lost track of where Stevonnie went.

He looked around for a moment, wondering if she'd just gotten annoyed with him and left him there, which would not have surprised him at this point, and might even have relieved him. He turned, and fold that Stevonnie was directly behind him, pouncing to playfully tackle him into the water.

Ben struggled and held his breath, reflexively reaching for his watch as he struggled against the towering and playful Stevonnie. Stevonnie's eyes widened as Ben was covered in a green glowing light under her.

She sprang back quickly at the bright light, forming a bubble around herself for protection on instinct as Ben changed form. Stevonnie opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. Her jaw dropped when she saw the fish-like alien form of Ripjaws where Ben had been moments ago.

"Um.. I can explain." He said nervously.

Further away, Underneath their team's cabin in a underground lab, stood the Test twins swishing around various chemicals, the labels having burned or melted off during a previous experiment.

"Hmmmm is this an Aphrodisiac or Mustard gas…." Susan questioned, squinting at the remains of the burned label. "Probably mustard gas," Mary said, "We stopped making lust chemicals after the fourth failed test on Gil remember?"

Susan nodded, they had stopped making aphrodisiacs. However, they'd more than once made different chemicals quite by accident, and they had no idea what was in the glowing blue vial. "Only one way to find out I suppose." Susan said. They'd already had a scan determine that it wasn't going to harmful to the skin or toxic, and with Johnny in the other camp, there was only one logical next step.

"Bottoms up!" Susan stated taking a swig of the mystery liquid herself, a little excited to see what the new concoction could do to her. Hell, perhaps it was the experimental body enhancing formula they'd lost some time ago.

For a few seconds, there was nothing, then Susan began to sweat and heat up, biting her lip as she looked to her sister. "We were wrong." was all she said before basically throwing herself onto her sister, pressing her lips against hers and holding her as she pushed her tongue into her sister's mouth.

Mary struggled against the sudden, extremely aggressive affection, only to begin feeling the same heat Susan was, spread to her through the kiss. Her struggling began to weaken, then stop altogether as she began to kiss back, holding her sister against her willingly.

Susan seemed to enjoy this because as soon as Mary kissed back she began to strip her twin sister. Letting out a little gasp when she saw Mary wasn't wearing a bra under the labcoat. She looked at her sister quizzically.

Mary blushed at this, but didn't stop, continuing to undo her clothing in the hopes that the lust affliction would prevent her sister from asking further questions of her until after they were done. Susan didn't actually mind and even though she knew she should've been worried when she saw Mary didn't have panties on either. Her mouth was a little to full of cunt to voice any concerns.

Mary groaned softly as her sister began the actual fun, Mary delighted at the feeling and the knowledge that the lust formula was actually working. She moved her hands down, fingers running through Susan's hair as her tongue pushed deeper into her. She wasn't exactly an expert of this, as neither of them had been with a girl before, but that didn't make it feel less amazing for Mary.

Or taste less amazing for Susan, who wiggled her tongue around in desperate attempts to scoop out the sweet nectar that slid from Mary's hole. Slowly she curled her arms around to Mary's back and squeezed hard at the swollen cheeks of her rump, even in this position slightly jealous that her sister's ass was bigger by a few inches.

Mary's breathing grew harder as the pleasure grew from Susan's efforts, earning Susan more delicious juices as her sister grew closer. With little to no stamina from lack of experience, neither of them were likely to last long this time. Mary grinned at the thought of this being the first time of many.

Susan felt Mary's knees weaken as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste, wondering what the shuddering and quivering sensation coursing through her sister was. Her answer came without warning as a flood of juices filled her mouth and covered her face in sticky love juices.

Mary let out a sigh of satisfaction as she felt her release pass. She smiled as she looked down at her sister, who was eagerly lapping up the juices. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she shifted over to kiss her again, sharing the taste, "Your turn~" She whispered, hoping she sounded sexy.

Susan fought the blood coming to her face as she looked away and spread her legs for Mary, making Mary's grin grow into a full smirk as she leaned down and disappeared underneath her red hair and between Susan's legs, Susan yelped in surprise when Mary started suckling on her clit.

"M-Mary~" She groaned at the sudden pleasure, Mary's tongue flicking the sensitive nub, wanting to make it as good as she could. She'd only been able to do so much in preparation for this, having to rely on what she could research about it, which she and her sister did best anyway. She'd considered taking more extreme measures and seeking out ways to get actual experience, but hadn't felt right about it. She wanted her first time doing this to be with Susan.

Not that Susan was going to complain at all. If the constant stream of "Oh Mary" and "Oooohhh gooooaawwdd…" and "FUUUCCCCKKKK YES!" was anything to go by she was very happy with Mary's performance. Mary began to be curious over why Susan had liked the taste so much and dipped her head down further, scooping out a little bit of the leaking juices with her tongue.

The moment she did, she understood, and drove her tongue as deep into Susan as her tongue could reach, which happily Susan seemed to enjoy just as much, her legs moving to hold Mary's head against her pussy as though she were afraid Mary would stop. Mary chuckled inwardly, ready to show her sister she had no plans of stopping.

With a few instances of trial and error Mary's research paid off and pleasured screams became music to her ears, her tongue raking slowly over Susan's Gspot as if Mary had done this before. Mary smiled at the feeling of Susan tangling her fingers in long locks of red hair as Mary enjoyed her feast of juices, wiggling her thumb against the clit to make Susan scream louder.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Susan reached her peak as well, and in only another minute the dam burst. With a scream of pleasure that could likely have been heard upon their lab at the camp, Susan went over the edge, drenching her sister's face in the process.

Mary licked her lips and lapped up the excess juices from Susan's lap with a grin. Reaching up into a secret compartment in the table. _I know I left it in…. GOT IT!_ With a smirk and a giggle of glee Mary produced a bright red strapon and a small box of Vibrators. The dildo portion of the strapon secretly filled with more of the aphrodisiac formula.

Susan grinned eagerly at this in anticipation. Her mind had started to clear of the lust formula now thanks to the orgasm pushing it out of her system, but she didn't need it anymore. She wanted more fun with her sister even without the aphrodisiac in her. Mary had only gotten a bit of residue from the kiss so she was already completely back to Normal.

Mary put on the strapon and grabbed Susan's hips thrusting into her sister while sucking gently on her neck. Susan moaned as she felt Mary start kissing a path from her neck to her breasts, Mary had always been fascinated that even though her rump was bigger than Susan, Susan was an entire cup size bigger in breasts. And under the guise of researching why kissed and sucked on the freckled breasts of her twin sister.

Susan moaned again as she felt the toy enter her, her body heating up as it had before from the toy pushing more of the lust chemical into her body, affecting her even more now as it was this time 'applied directly' so to speak.

Mary grunted as she forced the toy into Susan deeper, loving the sounds of pleasure coming from her as she went faster, her sister beginning to hold onto her as she moaned in abject delight at the fucking.

Mary continued to suck and kiss Susan's breasts as she drove her hips harder into her. Making mental notes of Susan's reactions to direct exposure to the formula. _I should've done this sooner~_ She thought, driving her hips even harder.

Susan couldn't even think straight anymore, just letting the pleasure wash over her body, craving more and more of it as her body took more of the lust inducing chemical. She groaned, holding onto her sister tighter as she got closer faster. Mary didn't think they'd be back up on time the next morning…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sinful Librarian: *Giggles sitting on a couch* Soooo you have fun with Library Nature?**

 **Sinful Nature: Definitely~ she's got quite a few… skills.**

 **SL: *Laughs* Glad you like her. Thank you for the birthday present by the way~ Oh, is it bad I took one of the girls from that home?**

 **SN: Not at all. Well.. if you don't return her before Korra wakes up, you're gonna have a pissed avatar at your door, and trust me, that's not something you want. Long story.**

 **SL: Oh that's not who I brought home~ Hint, She was tied up in your story.**

 **SN: Winter? Wasn't expecting that XD**

 **SL: I don't separate couples. I'm too much of a romantic for that. But Winter's a good little puppy for Library. ;)**

 **SN: Nice~ you can keep her as long as you want. Unless someone else gets a birthday fic and wants one to.. Eh, I can just pull a new one from the fandom-verse.**

 **SL: Oh believe me, I think you'll enjoy what happens when Library finishes training her. Anyways. See you all next chap! Bye!**

 **SN: Laters~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Yuri/Yaoi**

 _Gravity Falls, Kids next door, Ben 10, Star VS. TFOE, Total Drama_

Dipper Pines, equipped with the finest stealth mud over his clothes snuck through the dark of the night to spy on his mortal weakness. Hot girls, Dipper swore every girl in the other camp was smoking, and he was glad his sister wasn't attending this year.

Dipper saw flashes of light nearby, hearing birds as they flew away from whatever caused it. _Hunters?_ Dipper thought to himself. Gulping slightly, _It's been awhile since I've encountered any real danger. Maybe this will be different._ Steeling his courage Dipper crawled through the bushes and saw…

A blonde looking way too happy and a red head looking really frustrated, throwing magic at eachother. A blast of golden light flew past Gwen's head. "Hah! You missed Star!" Gwen Tennyson shouted throwing powerful pink blasts into Star's Magical shield.

"I wouldn't have missed if you're fun bags weren't so distracting!" Star blurted out not thinking about what she said a she turned her shield into a barrage of star and heart shaped magic blasts. Gwen erecting a shield to block the blasts.

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes or ears. _Witches,_ He thought to himself. _Sexy Witches…._ He inched closer watching and listening as the battle continued. Next the redhead threw small blades of pink at the blond who yelped as they cut the straps of her evening wear.

Gwen blushed wondering to herself what she had just done as Star's bra and nightgown fell from the blond's shoulders and to the ground beneath her revealing small but perky breasts. "Ahhh! Gw-gwennnn!" Star's arms wrapped around her chest to hide the small fleshy lumps.

"I-i'm so sorry! M-my aim was off! Oh gosh… co-come on I've got some spare clothes for you." Gwen waved for Star to follow her and the two walked out of the clearing. Just as Dipper was about to follow a woman with blood red hair, ivory white skin, a fiery orange and yellow ball gown dress appeared in front of him. Hekapoo, Camp Counselor glared down at Dipper Pines.

"Young man what are you doing this is past the dividing line for the boys!" Hekapoo shouted, large ivory breasts bouncing as she leaned down to yell at Dipper. Unfortunately whatever she said next would fall on deaf ears as she had leaned down at such an angle that Dipper would pass out from a nosebleed.

While that happened Gwen guided Star back to where she put her bags, pulling out a green pajama shirt. "Here. This will at least cover you." Star nodded putting the shirt. "Soooo Uhhhh…. You really think my breasts are…. Distracting?" Gwen asks blushing. Star grinned floating closer to her.

"And what if I do~ gonna do something about it?~" Star asked grinning. Starfan who had been watching and following the whole time yelled. "KISS KISS KISS!" With a blush on her cheeks. Star and Gwen blushed looking away from the fangirl.

"Ummmmm w-would you mind a kiss?" Star asked blushing bright red. Gwen laughed and grabbed Star's cheeks pulling her closer. "Nah, would you?" Star shook her head and Gwen moved closer. Their lips meeting gently as Star wrapped her arms around Gwen.

Meanwhile Starfan is just freaking out doodling in a notepad as the two kissed. Giggling uncontrollably. _She's kissing a Girl! SOoooo CUTE! I'M GONNA DIE!_ Starfan squeeled silently hugging her doodle notepad to her flat chest and falling onto her back.

 **Elsewhere in the woods.**

Number 4 and Number 9 walked through the woods in search of the boys from Code Lyoko. "Keep your head down number 4 we don't know what Lyoko business the boys are sneaking into the girl's camp for." Number 9 whispered.

Little did they know that above them Odd hovered silently. _Alright. They don't know Ulrich and Jeremy are just visiting their girlfriends. Good that makes my job easier. Now how can I distract them…._ Odd got an idea jumping down to the forest floor shaking a few bushes.

"What was that!" Four shouted looking around. Nine shushed him looking at the bushes. Odd darted between the bushes making rustling sounds. "Let's follow it." Nine said chasing after Odd with Four on his tail.

Odd was a lot faster than Four and Nine and soon was at a clearing with a lake. _Perfect._ When Nine and Four made to the clearing Odd was bent down taking off his pants. His plush butt swaying as he "Struggled" with his pant leg.

Four and Nine gulped audibly. Confused boners struggling against their pants. Odd looked over his shoulder and grinned sultrily as he finally removed his pants leaving him in just a form fitting purple shirt.

"Well hello boys~" Four and Nine didn't respond before they heard the sounds of their zippers being undone and felt their heavy boners being fished out by two soft but strong hands. "Let me help you with those~" He whispered biting his lip. Four and Nine gulped again.

Odd dropped to his knees and started sucking on Nine's big black cock. A good seven inches of thick meat disappearing into the hungry femboy's maw. With a surprisingly strong grip for his lithe form Odd pulls number 4 closer and gripped his slightly smaller cock, only five inches but still an impressive size.

Nine and Four moaned in unison as Odd constantly switched between sucking and rubbing them off. Nine gripping Odd's hair the entire time. "Ohhhh that mouth…." Nine groaned and Odd felt both him and Four throb as he took them both in his mouth. Both boys took a firm two handed grip of his hair and held him at the hilt as they came.

They were still cumming when they let go and Odd happily let the steamy white spunk cover his face and hair. Odd licked up the bit on his lips and let out a loud, hot moan at the taste. "Ooohhhh yeah~ You boys are in forrrrr a long night~" He purred out, getting on all fours and presenting for both of them like a bitch in heat.

Before Nine and Four could even come up with a plan for one of them to sneak off Odd purred again and shook his ass. "Come on daddies~ Kitten wants to be bred by your big fat cocks~"

Call them weak willed but that snapped their cocks back to full attention and Nine plunged into Odd's ass hard. Four went around and muffled Odd's moans by thrusting back into his mouth. _Mmmm~ I hope Jerrrremy and Ulrrrrrich take their time~ Oh! Ohhhhhh yeah right there~_ Odd dutifully sucked on Four's cock vibrating it with his every moan and purr.

Nine grabbed Odd's hips so hard his fingertips left bruises as he pounded away at Odd's ass. Odd moaned and purred sucking harder on Four, after a few minutes Four came first unloading in Odd's mouth. Odd swallowed it up with a grin cumming on the ground making himself tighten around Nine. Nine groaned and came deep inside Odd. Both boys collapsing around Odd, who grinned borderline sadistically as he stood over them. "I'm not done with you two yet~"

 **Just outside the boys camp.**

Zoey had used her amazon like skills to sneak across the forest. Mike was waiting for her in the buff and the redhead jumped her mocha skinned boyfriend. "Miss me?~" She whispered grinding her hips against his to wake up his "Little soldier."

"Always miss you babe." Mike leaned in stealing a kiss as he pulled her shirt over her head. Zoey grinned, her modest C cups covered by a red bra with one loose strap. Mike sat up a bit as Zoey kicked off her pants showing that she hadn't worn panties.

"What position first daddy?~" Zoey whispered with a grin. Mike grinned and bent her over a nearby rock grabbing her ponytails to use like handle bars. "Ooohhh~ Gonna ride you're harley~ VrooommmmmmM!" Mid way through Zoey's teasing Mike thrust into her pussy. With that Zoey stopped talking and enjoyed her favorite five inches in the world.

"That shut you up huh Babe?" Mike teased thrusting faster into the tight warmth. She groaned hanging onto a tree for support as he goes faster and harder. Mike kisses her neck and rubs her shoulders making Zoey moan a little louder the faster he gets.

"Harder…" Zoey moans. Mike grins and obeys grabbing her pigtails to pull on her meeting his thrusts. Zoey moans louder gritting her teeth a little as she gets closer to climax. After three minutes she growled at her climax digging her nails into the wood.

* * *

 **Sinful Librarian: That was a lot of fun ^^**

 **Sinful Nature: Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to help out on this one, lots of stuff to write. Next one's all me, and then we'll alternate.**

 **Sinful Librarian: I don't mind as long as you show up for these A/Ns and keep Library off of me.**

 **Sinful Nature: Heh, always~ where is she?**

 **Library: *Walks down holding a collared Winter.* Afternoon Lady and…. Thing.**

 **SL: Fuck you too.**

 **SN: *Snorts* So confrontational.**

 **L: Oh I'm just teasing. He changes what gender this OC is so much I can never be sure. I thought you'd like to try my latest project.**

 **Puppy Winter: *Barks***

 **SN: Interesting~ Let's wrap this AN up so we can.. Test it out~**

 **SL: You two have fun. Please Read and Review. Flames will be deleted and Goodnight :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Yuri/Yaoi**

"Star, why do I have to do this?" Marco questioned through the door. Getting over the river and into the girls camp had been hard enough, and only to find out that Star was fooling around with another magical girl? Granted, they'd both agreed that they could have whatever camp hook ups they wanted and weren't allowed to get jealous, but it was still a little out of nowhere for Marco's liking. And now she was asking him to do this..

"Well, firstly because you love it and we all already know you do so don't try arguing," Star said, Marco blushing hard as he could practically feel the smirk on Star's face as she said it, "Secondly because I love it to, and third because I'm a thousand percent certain Gwen will love it, and you're too nice a guy to not help me out. Well, heh, 'guy'." She added with another audible smirk.

Marco sighed, "Alright, alright, just remember our deal." "Duh." Star replied, going over to the window and opening it so Gwen could sneak in through the window. Gwen had snuck out of her cabin, but instead of going to the woods this time, her meet up was happening at Star's cabin. Starfan13 was helpfully providing a distraction to keep Star's cabin-mates preoccupied; in exchange for getting to see whatever happened in the cabin on a recording, which Star neglected to tell Marco as he walked into the room in his dress.

Gwen legitimately didn't recognize Marco as male when she saw him, which Marco was proud of for reasons he refused to think about. It wasn't until Star hiked up the dress and rubbed at his panties to get a sizeable bulge showing that Gwen figured it out, jaw dropping in shock, "He's a boy?" She questioned, "But he's so girly and cute!" "I know~" Star added, Marco blushing deeper, which didn't help him, as it only made him cuter.

"She's staying with us until we're both nice and happy for the night, right princess~?" Star said, Marco nodding, and Gwen grinning ear to ear, "Well, first let's see how good she is with her tongue~"

Marco blushed again at this, but his embarrassment quickly began fading as tar and her camp GF Gwen began undressing. He watch as they teased each other's bodies, growing stiffer in the panties as he did.

They sat with their legs wide open for him when they were both fully undressed, "Get over here princess~" Star purred. Marco could raise no objections to this one, and came over obediently, getting down in front of the bed. At Star's request, he started with Gwen, burying his tongue inside of her.

Gwen groaned, gripping the bed as she felt him eating her out. She'd admittedly not been expecting it to feel as good as it was, and was soaking wet within moments, biting her lip to avoid making too much noise as his tongue probed deeper into her, finding the sensitive sweets spots within her quickly.

When it became clear she wasn't going to be able to keep herself quiet, she decided to muffle herself with Star's tongue, pulling the magical girl into a deep, heated kiss as Marco kept working over her pussy, bringing her closer the longer he went. He didn't stop when she came, moving his tongue faster to draw her climax out even longer, only stopping to savor the taste of her juices when she was fully done and panting. He moved over, giving Star the same treatment.

She lasted a little longer than Gwen, more used to the feeling from her little casual meet ups with Starfan and, of course, previous meetings with Princess Marco. But soon he had her needing to lock lips with Gwen to avoid crying out as well, bringing her over the edge just as intensely. "What now?" Marco asked as he looked up at them. Star grinned, "What do you say we give him the Princess treatment~" She suggested, Gwen nodding, "Definitely~"

As the orange haired magic user got of the bed, Star pulled Marco onto it, pushing his panties down more so his member was rubbing against her slit. He grinned, more excited now. It didn't occur to him to wonder what Gwen was doing until he felt the other side of the dress get pulled up, feeling something thick and warm press against his cheeks.

"W-what the..?" he questioned, Star locking her legs around his waist so he couldn't pull back, "Just a toy Gwen likes to use. I helped her make it. When she uses it, it feels just like the real thing, on both ends~" She purred.

Marco realized too late what was happening as Gwen thrust her strap-on into him, causing him to moan against Star's lips as the thrust pushed him into her pussy. Gwen groaned in pleasure as well, the magic letting her feel Marco's girly ass gripping the toy.

They hoped Starfan could keep them busy for awhile longer, because it'd be awhile before they were done.

* * *

Lilo was out in the woods. Rumors of everyone doing it now when they wanted something interesting to do at the otherwise boring camp had circulated, and Lilo, ever curious, followed the rumors out into the forest. She'd never heard anyone go into detail about what specific thing in the woods happened that was so fun, but she figured she could handle it if something bad happened.

So when she heard what sounded like a struggle, she ran towards it immediately. She didn't have Stitch with her (not for lack of trying) but she'd gotten out of (and into) intense situations when he wasn't around before. She reached a clearing in the woods, and stayed by the trees to watch what was happening. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Hey, no fair!" Stevonnie giggled as Ben, in the form of XLR8, dashed around at super speed. "Using your aliens is cheating!" 'Aliens?' Lilo thought in awe. She'd never seen one like XLR8, though if she were being honest with herself, the thought of aliens and the super speed it was displaying wasn't what had her attention, but rather the beautiful form of Stevonnie.

Lilo felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she watched him and the alien. It took a few minutes for her logic to catch up with the rest of her and realize that the hot guy in the jean shorts would have to wait. Aliens were serious business with her. She wasn't exactly sure what her plan was, and if she was honest, she didn't have a plan at all, just the desire to protect Stevonnie and perhaps get his number.

She rushed into the clearing, "What's this about aliens?" She demanded. XLR8 stopped so abruptly his momentum carried him off his feet and into a tree, where, in a green flash, he returned back to the human form of Ben. Stevonnie and Lilo rushed over to make sure he was okay, Lilo apologizing for scaring him, "Sorry, I haven't worked with aliens for awhile now, kinda rusty on protocol."

"You worked with aliens?" Stevonnie asked as they helped Ben up. "Yeah," Lilo said, unable to help but beam at Stevonnie sounding impressed, "UGF, United Galatic Federation, and a little work with the CIA when things went wrong on Earth to." She was perhaps exaggerating a small bit, but who didn't really? It was harmless, and she had technically worked with a member of the CIA.

"I've heard of them," Ben said, "The Plumbers work with them sometimes." "Plumbers?" Lilo said, not familiar with the code term. Stevonnie grinned, her smile catching both of their attention instantly, "Well, it looks like the three of us have a lot to talk about."

* * *

For the second time now, Dipper had snuck into the girls camp. He was less nervous about sneaking in this time, as despite getting caught the first time, he'd still gotten quite a show. In fact, it was the one who'd caught him before he was now hoping to find.

He told himself he just wanted to ask Hekapoo about her powers, as he could tell that she wasn't just a human, but on some level, he knew the real reason he wanted to see her, and blushed deeply as he found her cabin. He felt like a stalker, but he figured he'd crossed that line already.

He found her a good spot by the trees where he wouldn't be seen so long as he made no stupid mistakes, and took out his binoculars (brought to the camp for non-pervy reasons honest) and looked in through the window.

Even the side of Dipper willing to admit he was being a creep hadn't expected to see what he found as he peered through. Hekapoo seemed to be preparing to take a shower, and was stripping out of her fiery patterned dress, Dipper felt his shorts tighten as he watched her disrobe, removing her bra and panties as well, leaving her entire, curvy alabaster body on display, unknowingly for Dipper to view.

She then, unfortunately, left the room to shower. Dipper hoped against hope as he changed positions, finding that there was in fact a window in the bathroom. For rather self evident reasons, it wasn't facing the shower, but once perched in a tree, further completing the peeping tom look, Dipper could looked in at the perfect angle.

Of course, the shower curtain would be a problem.. were Hekapoo to actually use it. Against all logic, the fiery magic woman actually left the curtain open as she showered. Dipper began to drool as he watched her wash herself, water running over her soft, sexy body, leaving her large breasts and luscious rump glistening.. And somehow, the show got even better.

Hekapoo, evidently in need of a little stress relief after a long day, lingered in the shower after she was done, her back pressing against the wall of it as hone hand went to her chest to fondle herself, her other snaking down between her legs.

She bit her lip, moaning softly as played with herself, Dipper staring in awe. The only thing preventing him from starting to touch himself as well was the knowledge that doing so would probably cause him to fall out of the tree.

"Enjoying the view?" Hekapoo questioned from behind Dipper, causing him to gasp, lose his balance and tumble out of the tree. Thankfully Hekapoo was waiting to catch him at the bottom as well, which let Dipper realize she could clone herself, and he'd probably been watching a clone this whole time while Hekapoo snuck up on him.

Dirty a trick as it was, it only reinforced his belief that she was fucking amazing, as any other councilor would have just scolded him and sent him on his way. Hekapoo did in fact send him on his way, though once again promised not to let anyone at the guy's camp he'd been there, "This is your last chance though, I catch you in here a third time and you're toast." She warned, pointing him back in the direction of the guy's camp, and giving his ass a nice smack a she went, causing him to blush a deep red as he walked off.

Once he was out of view, all the Hekapoo clones vanished, and only the original Hekapoo remained; the one in the shower, getting closer to her peak from the thrill of the cute human who'd been watching her.

* * *

 **Sinful Nature: *To readers* yes, male pronouns were used for Stevonnie in this instance where Lilo was ogling them, much like how female ones were used when it was Ben doing it. It's almost like it's based on perceptions. Apologizes to anyone who genuinely doesn't mind, but after all the bile I had to deal with writing Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures, I just expect bile these days. Anyway, *to SL* told you I could get the chapter done on time. You're up next.**

 **Sinful Librarian: *Buried under a mountain of Books and GED review videoes* I'll be cutting it close but it'll be done.**

 **Sinful Nature: Yeesh, Good luck with that.**

 **Library: He'll be fine. The Yuri Tournament sequel probably isn't gonna be updated any time soon sadly.**

 **Sinful Nature: Learning the hard way not to take on too much huh? Been there.**

 **Sinful Librarian: Yup. My Dad wants me to finish my GED since my autism forced me out of highschool. My Stepmom's making me read cause I want to be a writer. My Mom's trying to remind me to breath every once in awhile. My Girlfriend's all the way on the other side of the country. And my best friend and Co-writer on my Non-smut fanfiction account is grounded so I'm writing down every idea I have instead of telling him. *Faints*  
Library: Annnndddd He forgot to breath again. **

**Sinful Nature: Let's let 'em rest, he needs it. *To the readers* That's all for now, be back whenever we've got the time.  
** **Library: Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp Yuri/Yaoi**

The Possible Twins snuck out of camp. Jim and Tim locking lips as soon as they were out of ear shot of the camp. Tim undid Jim's belt and turned him around. "No lube, just like home right bro~" Tim teased.

Jim groaned as Tim pushed him into a tree. Pants and underwear down at his ankles as his fully clothed brother messed with his belt buckle trying to get his own pants off. Jim grinned and reached behind himself to help his brother with the belt.

Once the belt was off Tim rammed into Jim's ass. Jim groaned grabbing the tree as he was railed by his twin brother. Tim used to rub it in that he was bigger but at this moment that was a blessing to Jim as he groaned under his brother.

"Slap! Slap! Slap!" The sound of Tim's hips slamming into Jim's rump echoed around them as he pounded his twin, "AHHH!" Jim screamed as Tim's head slammed into his prostate. Tim grinned and missed the prostate on purpose the second time.

"Y-y-y-y-you tease…" Jim groaned and stuttered, gritting his teeth as his rock hard erection rubbed against the tree. Tim grinned and kept missing on purpose, hands sneaking under his twin's shirt to tease his nipples. "A-ahhhh…" Jim whined.

"You whine like a bitch when I tease~ are you a good bitch gonna beg for daddy's cock, huh? Gonna beg me to breed you~" Tim whispered into his brother's ear nibbling on the earlobe as he slammed into Jim's prostate again.

"YES YES YES! BREED ME! CUM INSIDE! WHATEVER JUST KEEP HITTING THERE!" Jim screamed earning a nipple twist and another slam into his prostate. His untouched cock throbbed as he was pounded from behind over and over again.

Tim pulled out till just the head was in his brother and stayed perfectly still, grabbing Jim's hips to keep him from grinding back against him. Jim whined in confusion. "Beg for daddy~" Tim whispered nipping his neck.

"P-please daddy. Oh please oh please oh please. Breed me daddy~ I'm your bitch~" Tim grinned as his brother threw in dirty talk and immediately he bottomed out into his brother. Jim screamed into the air and came all over the tree and grass below him.

Jim's hole tightened as he came, squeezing his brother's cock and pushing him over the edge, Tim groaned in relief as he came inside his brother. Resting his head on Jim's shoulder he grinned. "First hands free orgasm for you~ You really are my bitch now." Tim teased.

"G-gah…. S-shut up…." Jim groaned legs weak as he held tightly onto the tree. Cock still dripping with his release. Tim grinned and without warning started pounding into him again.

 **Edge of Boys Camp**

Marco fumed as he snuck back into his camp in his princess dress and hair extension. _Stupid Star fainting. I had to walk all the way back in heels! HEELS!_ He thought to himself as he walked into his cabin to atleast change into boys clothes.

"Well lookie here~" A voice said behind him, he turned around to see Alejandro. The older man grinned and his pants bulged. "Looks like we've got a naughty little girl~" He grinned walking towards Marco.

"C-come on Al-alejandro d-don't kid around. I-it's just me Mar-" Alejandro covered Marco's mouth with his hand. "If you don't want anyone to know about this dress. You're gonna shut up and get on those pretty knees~" Marco gulped and nodded doing so.

Alejandro undid his pants and fished out his cock. A decent size, a solid 6 and a half inches long and 2 inches wide. "Suck it princess." He commanded. Marco whined and hesitated, "I said SUCK IT!" Alejandro tangled his fingers in Marco's hair and pinched his nose sliding in his cock.

Marco gagged and coughed throat and mouth tightening around Alejandro's cokc making the older boy groan in pleasure. Spit covering his cock as he held it in Marco's mouth. After a few minutes he let go of Marco's mouth letting the boy breath.

"Yeah breath in my musk princess~" Alejandro taunted as he ground his hips against Marco's face. _Oh gosh he smells so dirty… When was the last time he bathed, fuck why does his dick smell make me drool…_ Marco tried to ignore how hard he was under his dress as he sucked on the older boy's cock.

"Oooohhhh…. Oh yeah you suck like a pro princess." Alejandro praised fingers digging into Marco's hair as he was sucked off by the smaller boy. "Yeah you're a good girl. Suck on the lollipop till the cream comes out girl~" He groaned, pre-cum leaking onto the back of Marco's tongue.

Marco groaned feeling his dick twitch as he tasted the pre before it slid down his throat. _Oh fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna cum from just sucking him off._ Marco let out a feminine moan as he gave in and took the cock to the base. Letting it hit the back of his throat.

Caught off guard Alejandro groaned out and came down Marco's throat. "H-holy fuck princess…." Alejandro held Marco there for a minute as he rode out his orgasm. Marco moaned swallowing the seed greedily as his own spilled all over his panties and dress skirt.

"Alright on the bed princess." Marco's heart thumped in his chest. _Oh no he's gonna see that I liked it…_ he thought but knew better than to disobey getting on all fours on the bed. "Doggy style~ Kinky little princess" Alejandro whispered as he literally ripped Marco's dress off of him leaving him in just his panties, rock hard cock straining to leave the panties.

Marco whined and moaned softly as he felt cold, wet fingers enter his back entrance. "Don't squirm princess. Unless you want it raw." Alejandro warned. Marco forced himself to stay put as he was prepared by two fingers, panties now around his feet.

 **Meanwhile at the edge of the boys camp.**

Clover snuck into the boys camp in nothing but her heels. It had been a dare from her friends. And she was a little nervous over the whole thing. She heard branches snap behind her and she turned.

 **A/N:**

 **Sinful Librarian: *Snoring softly.***

 **Sinful Nature: *Snaps* Wakey, wakey, it's getting close to Christmas.**

 **SL: GAHHHH! *Jumps.***

 **SN: *Snickers* Sorry. Glad you managed to get a chapter done in time for the big Christmas update ^^**

 **SL: Thanks… Oh gosh it's Christmas already…. I'm so behind… *Whines pathetically***

 **SN: It's alright, everyone writes at their own pace you know? Especially with IRL stuff getting in the way. I've been a wreck trying to keep on schedule now that I've got school AND a job. We can be patient. Right? *Looks to readers***

 **SL: Thanks Nature. So Christmas, my schedule wouldn't allow me to write a story for you but whenever you're free wanna start that My Hero RP we were talking about?**

 **SN: Lol, don't let the reader's know too much, they'll start predicting what we're up to! Plus we've got an RP to finish first XP I did however use the Random Quirk Generator to figure out what your character's quirk will be though~ let's wrap up for now, I'm sure we're boring the audience now XD**

 **SL: Fair enough. Read, give a fair and unbiased review. And the next chapter should be somewhat on time cause it's Nature's turn. Later Losers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clover was glad to see that her spy stealth skills hadn't left her at all, letting her sneak ehr way through the boy's camp without being seen. She told herself she was just here to check on everything and make sure there was nothing suspicious going on, but she was fooling no one. She was dressed in nothing but panties and her high heels for fucks sake.

She snuck through the camp, searching for something interesting. Her eyes landed on the showers, and a grin spread across her face as she made her way towards it, already feeling herself grow slightly wet from the thought.

There were, of course, no windows into the showers, so Clover had to infiltrate; sneaking into the building and using the steam and the initial privacy wall to keep herself hidden as she peaked over it.

She practically started drooling as she gazed at the boys washing off. There were no walls beyond the first one, causing all the boys to shower in view of each other. She saw David, Buck, Johnny, Kevin, Marc, Odd, and Duncan all showering.

Clover's fingers found their way quickly passed her panties and began rubbing her pussy lips vigorously as she gazed at the soap and water washing over their bodies, all on the scale between cute and hot, and all of them, she noticed, hard as rocks.

She didn't think their stiffness was do to any unspoken sexual tension between the men themselves. If she had to guess-and this was one category where her theories were rather ironclad-she would say it had more to do with all of them being pent up and unable to release it; even by themselves since they could go nowhere to be alone.

Save for Odd, who didn't seem to have any shame about stroking himself, going gently to savor the pleasure and not caring if he was making the others uncomfortable. Once she noticed this, she went from rubbing to full on fingering, forcing two fingers into her pussy and pumping them hard into herself to try alleviating the building heat.

She went up to three, but then stopped all together. She realized she was being selfish, wanting to get off while these poor boys were completely able. But, with a grin, she knew that she could take care of both.

Slipping her panties off and kicking off her shoes, Clover confidently sauntered into the center of the showers, grinning at the looks of surprise from the boys, and giggling from how their members visibly responded to the sight of her curvy body standing in full view for all of them to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" David questioned, more out of surprise than any actual distaste. Clover pointed an accusatory finger at David and Buck, "You two are the counselors here. How can you stand to let your campers go on in such discomfort? Can't you see how pent up they all are?"

The boys blushed in acknowledgement of their unfulfilled members. "Tsk, tsk," Clover said, shaking her head, "Well, I'll just have to take care of them for you. You're welcome to stay and enjoy as well." Clover said, beckoning the boys to her.

They were still at first, still trying to wrap their minds around what was actually happening right in front of them. Odd was the first to her, grinning as he ogled her body, "Thanks for coming to help us beautiful~" He purred, "Mind if I take that sexy mouth of yours?"

"Not at all handsome~" Clover purred, lowering to her knees and wrapping her plump, luscious lips around his shaft, sucking hard on it as her head bobbed along the length, her hand moving to pleasingly cradle his balls.

Upon realizing that she had not been joking and this was actually happening, the other guys all flooded in to fuck her as well. This required Clover to change position a bit, laying down on her back with David beneath her, sheathing himself inside her tight ass while Buck penetrated her pussy, Odd continuing to fuck her throat rougher in the new position.

Duncan stood with his feet on either side of her, placing his own throbbing length between her large tits, moaning as he squeezed them around his cock and began thrusting hard between them. Reaching out, Clover wrapped her fingers around Kevin and Johnny's stiff rods and began stroking them both skillfully.

Marc stood by, throbbing member disappointed by his seemingly having to wait his turn while the rest of them all got to fuck Clover into a slutty stupor. Showing him this was not the case, Clover lifted her foot, wiggling her toes to beckon him in so he could thrust against it and the other, Marc obliging eagerly.

The water from the shower removed the need for lubrication, letting all the boys go as roughly as they wanted. They'd change positions repeatedly, but Clover wouldn't be leaving until morning… two days later.

Elsewhere in the camp that night though, Clover wasn't the only one being fucked. Princess Marco was still being drilled by Alejandro, who'd barely seemed to lose any steam no matter how many times he unloaded his thick, wonderful seed into her ass.

No, not her, his, his! Marco grit *his* teeth harder as he tried to reinforce his thoughts. He wasn't a girl, and he didn't like being fucked like this. He tried to convince himself, but it got harder when he found that not only was he about to cum, but he didn't want it to stop.

The dam broke when Alejandro lifted girly boy's legs over his shoulders, cock ramming against the trap boy's prostate. He cried out in raw pleasure, unable to hold back as she came, cum shooting over her own face do to the position.

Dammit, *he, his*. Marco panted, looking up at the grin of satisfaction on Alejandro's face from Marco's seemingly having given in. He grunted as he reached his own peak, cum spurting over Marco's button, causing a few more drips from his own length.

The volume of the cry did in fact get someone's attention finally, Chad entering the room to question what was happening, only for his jaw to drop at what he saw. Alejandro balls deep in a guy so girly that even seeing his cock it still took him a second to realize it was Marco and not a girl, his own cum covering his face as he panted from the climax.

Alejandro spoke quickly, "Sorry for the noise. Promise not to tell anyone and we'll keep it down." Grinning, he added, "Or you could help us keep quiet by giving her something to do with her slutty mouth~"

Chad's member had started to stiffen the moment he'd entered the room, so hearing this was more than he needed to join in, nodding as he took out his rod, roughly the same size as he went over and lined up to Marco's mouth.

Marco tried to tell himself that he didn't tell him to stop, didn't try to explain that he was being forced, because Chad's cock blocked his throat too quickly, beginning to fuck his soft mouth before he could get a word in edgewise. But he couldn't convince himself. He had a full minute from Chad coming into view and Chad sheathing his length in his throat; Marco sucking on it like a whore the moment he did.

He still held onto some belief that he really didn't want this for a few more minutes of being spit-roasted, his delusion so deep he was even telling himself he wasn't enjoying it through it second orgasm and Chad's first, which he gulped down like he was starving for it and sucked hard for more.

But then someone else entered the room, Mike. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening, and unlike Chad, he was much more skeptical of the whole situation. Knowing this, Alejandro decided to exploit one of Mike's dumber alternates.

He pulled out of Marco and hurried over, grabbing Mike's shirt and yanking it off of him, Alejandro forced Mike into the form of Vito, the slick tough guy. "Woah, what's goin' on here?" He questioned.

"I'm trying to satisfy this slut who snuck into camp," Alejandro explained to Vito, "But she's just insatiable. I was hoping you could help me finish her. Perhaps taking three of us at once will do the trick."

Vito grinned, reaching to take out his rod, "it'd be rude to turn down an offer like that~" He said, approaching Marco with Alejandro. Marco should have been disappointed when Mike was tricked, should have been afraid or upset when they came over to fuck her together. She shouldn't have been excited, her cock shouldn't have stood back up on end. Dammit! *him, h..* oh fuck it, Marco thought, she didn't care anymore, she wanted more and she knew it.

Depraved as the boy's camp seemed to be getting the girl's camp couldn't throw stones. Nani was well aware of the fact that sexual activity in and around the camp was spiking, and feared that even the other counselors may have been participating in such acts.

In an attempt to counter this, Nani had taken to walking around the woods bordering the camp and keeping her eyes and ears peeled, sure she would find something eventually, but aware that it'd only be a good thing if she found nothing.

But sure enough, she heard moaning shortly after starting her nightly walk. She followed it to its source, eyes widening at the sight. She'd been prepared for a lot, but she thought surely her innocent little sister couldn't have been a part of this.

But there she was, her body stripped naked, head thrown back in moans as she bounced on Stevonnie's member, Ben behind her, thrusting into Stevonnie's pussy and reaching around to grope Lilo's small chest.

This… this was unacceptable.

* * *

 **Sinful Nature: Good to be back!**

 **Sinful Librarian: Yayyyyyy! Also. Next Chap, Princess Marco's gonna be finding herself stuffed full of a surprise cock.**

 **Sinful Nature: Shh~ no spoilers!**

 **Sinful Librarian: Not spoiling just super excited for that part. I love a bit of romance tangled in with the smut.**

 **Sinful Nature: I'd have to agree. Maybe that's why Gabrielle keeps breeding everything in Monster Girl Quest XD**

 **Sinful Librarian: Gabrielle's gonna need a mansion for all her kids. Who I really hope she gets to meet, it would be soooooo cute!**

 **Sinful Nature: Heh, you've not seen anything yet~ but enough teasing ;P let's close out.**

 **Sinful Librarian: :D Hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review or Library will punish you~  
** **Sinful Nature: Until next time, bye~**


End file.
